


¿Chocolate o Vainilla?

by CarelessParagon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sadstuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelessParagon/pseuds/CarelessParagon
Summary: Las cosas no siempre son como deseas y a veces hay que madurar un poco y querernos a nosotros mismos y de eso va la historia, sobre el amor y lo complicado que es enfrentarlo con madurez.





	

  
  
—deberías dejarlo — fue lo primero que Dave dijo al abrirle la puerta a Karkat,la voz del rubio era baja pero decidida.   
  
—acaso crees que no lo sé, solo, no sé cómo, no puedo — la voz de Karkat se entrecortaba mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.    
  
Dave no quería más excusas pero no podía obligar al carcino, cuantas tardes más tendría que ver esta escena, Karkat entrando por la puerta de su departamento fingiendo estar bien solo para pasarse un rato con él hasta que Gamzee se calmara. Cuántas veces había visto a esos ojos llorar seguramente miles y aún peor cuantas manchas moradas habían coloreado la piel pálida del otro desde que se conocían, había veces en que no solo era morados inclusive había pedido a su mejor amiga Jade que le enseñara a suturar heridas por si alguna vez era necesario, aunque, él esperaba que nunca llegará a eso, ya que Karkat siempre se negaba a ir a cualquier especie de médico.    
  
—quítate la ropa —dijo justo después de cerrar la puerta tras su entrada, Dave no bromeaba, pese a conocer solo por poco más de un año a aquel chico, que no era nada en comparación con los años de relación que llevaba con él estúpido payaso, sabía bien cuando llegaba después de una golpiza de este.   
  
—no tienes tanta suerte idiota— intentó bromear — solo déjame descansar un momento en tu sofá ¿vale?    
  
el rubio no podía hacer nada aparte de dejarlo quedarse ahí, se dirigió a la cocina por helado, como cada vez que el albino tocaba a su puerta por un poco de consuelo, así que seguía la pregunta de regla, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, cada vez siempre era chocolate, pero esperabas que alguna vez cambiara de opinión.   
  
—¿Vainilla o Chocolate? —   
  
—Tengo que escoger ¿puedo tener ambos? — La respuesta sorprendió bastante al rubio ¿realmente ese fascinante chico estaba cambiando de verdad? No quería ilusionarse o tal vez si.    
  
tomo las copas de siempre y las lleno de helado para llevarlas a su intento de sala que solo era un cutre sofá rojo y una mesita de centro que hacía igualmente de comedor pues su departamento no era muy grande, desde que se había mudado no tenía muchas visitas aparte de ese chico que volcaba toda su aura cool que tanto había tardado en pulir.   
  
Karkat estaba sentado en el sillón recargando todo su peso sobre el reposabrazos del mismo, Dave puso las copas sobre la mesita junto con el botiquín que traía consigo, ese que tenía junto al refrigerador ya que siempre que sacaba helado era por qué lo necesitaría, el desearía que fuera menos seguido de lo que realmente lo usaba, ya era la segunda vez tan solo en esta semana.    
  
—y bien ¿me contaras?   
  
—Gamzee solo quería probar algo nuevo, no es nada, solo que mi cuerpo es muy delicado, tú sabes, soy todo un mutante.  — eran incontables las veces que Karkat se echaba a sí mismo la culpa, y el hecho de que sufriera albinismo siempre era un escudo para culparse de no ser lo que el otro quería.    
  
—¿alguna vez me dejaras ver tu cabello blanco? — desde que hace ya mucho tiempo Karkat se teñía de negro el cabello mucho antes de que Dave apareciera en su vida.   
  
—ya te he dicho que no, a Gamzee no le gusta.   
  
—no te estoy preguntando por ese idiota, pregunto por el estúpido Karkat,  ¿alguna vez ese estúpido dignara a dejar que el idiota payaso tome sus decisiones y me dejara ver ese maldito cabello blanco que seguro es Hermoso? —Karkat se echó a llorar después de eso   
  
Bien hecho Strider, Se recriminó el rubio, no quería ver a su amado llorar aún si este no le correspondía el joven Strider no podía evitar lo que sentía por el otro.   
  
—vamos, todo va a estar bien, lo siento — se disculpó Dave mientras abrazaba al albino, pero cuando cruzó sus brazos sobre la espalda de este sintió algo mojado, levantó su mano para ver el porqué percatandose de que eso era sangre y no era poca, su mano estaba totalmente roja — ¡Quítate la ropa ahora mismo! — grito mientras lo alejaba sujetándolo por los hombros.   
  
—no, estaré bien, confía en mí — evitaba la mirada rojiza del otro   
  
El susto de perder por una idiotes a Karkat esfumó toda la paciencia que le tenía el rubio, Dave tomó las muñecas del carcino obligándolo a recostarse boca abajo sobre el sofá, Karkat gimió algo que Dave no se esperaba para nada, ¿acaso era así? ¿Su amado era masoquista? Pero él no quería que esa fuera la única forma en que Karkat conociera el cariño, seguramente tantos años con Gamzee habían deformado la idea de amor en la cabeza de Karkat.   
  
Tomó las tijeras del botiquín si soltar al pelinegro y con cuidado cortó la camisa, la respiración de Karkat se volvía pesada, esto no estaba bien pensaba Dave, no estaba seguro si las reacciones del otro le causaban ira o excitación, tal vez un poco de ambas, pero después de ver la piel descubierta de su amado no tenía duda, era ira y dolor, las lágrimas brotaban silenciosamente detrás de esas frívolas gafas.Esta vez no eran solo moretones, pero esto Dave ya lo sabía, la piel pálida estaba ahora totalmente carmesí, el rubio no tuvo que preguntar para darse cuenta que esas heridas eran por latigazos, la piel del albino parecía hecha jirones, no comprendía cómo lograba aguantarlo, tomó unas gasas y cómo pudo vertió un poco de anestésico sobre ellas para limpiar toda la sangre y reducir un poco el dolor del otro.   
  
Karkat mordía uno de los cojines de cebra que él mismo había regalado al rubio después de la primera vez que curó sus heridas, esa vez había sido solo hielo para una leve inflamación, no sabía qué clase de excusa le daría esta vez al de lentes, intentaba pensar cualquier cosa para alejar la idea de que Dave lo tenía dominado eso lo alteraba de sobremanera, tantas veces siendo sometido por el payaso que no podía evitar esa clase de reacciones frente a esa clase de situaciones. Esperaba sentir pronto un ardor, el rubio no se contenía cuando llegaba con rasguños, era cruel llenándolo de alcohol indiscriminadamente, pero esta vez fue diferente solo sintió un tacto frío, suave, sintió como poco a poco el dolor se desvanecía con cada roce.   
  
—esto dolerá — dijo el rubio sin que el alvino entendiera hasta que sintió una aguja atravesar su piel, el mayor temor de Dave se había hecho realidad, por suerte él se había adelantado ya hace unos meses, pero deseaba hacer más que solo reparar los daños, quería evitarlos.Por suerte no tendría que suturar demasiado, aparte de dos de las heridas todas la demás eran superficiales, cosió cuidadosamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de ambos.    
  
—¡no seas tan amable! — el grito del carcino sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, no comprendía, Karkat estaba llorando más que nunca. Pero el no se detendría, siempre quiso ser así con el otro, suave, dulce, quería mostrarle cariño, así que al terminar la última puntada suavemente posó sus labios sobre esa malherida espalda dándole tiernos besos los cuales hacían llorar aún más al pelinegro.    
  
—Déjalo — la voz de Dave se entrecortaba por las lágrimas —por favor    
  
El corazón de Karkat se congeló, ¿era capaz de dejar a Gamzee? Por primera vez de todas las que había sacado ese tema el rubio el albino realmente se planteó el dejar a su amado, incluso se preguntó a sí mismo si Gamzee le amaba del mismo modo. El tacto cálido en su espalda le hacía sentir extraño, como todas esas películas románticas que veía e imaginaba que eso algún día le pasaría, pero al instante siempre se auto convencía de que eran tonterías para vender ilusiones falsas igual de falsas que sus propios libros.

  
Karkat hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse y poder ver de frente a Dave y Dave dejó de lado su orgullo y se sacó las gafas para poder verse directamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas,  ambos deseaban estar más cerca el uno del otro. Y como las tontas comedias románticas que tantas veces había repetido Karkat en su mente se armó de valor y acortó la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios, fue un beso dulce, con sabor a vainilla ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Se preguntó, pero poco le importaba porque esa deliciosa sensación le sobrepasaba, era muy diferente a los besos conocidos, a esos besos demandantes y con violencia, este era lento, suave, profundo pero no agresivo, sintió unos brazos rodearle, y por primera vez se sintió como la cosa más importante de alguien.    
  
Dave se recostó en el sofá poco a poco para no romper el contacto, y logró dejar al otro recostado sobre su pecho, se veía realmente lindo y frágil, lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sabía que eventualmente el otro tendría que irse a seguir con su pesadilla y él no podría hacer nada al respecto, tan solo retrasar el momento. O quizá no, pensó por un momento.   
  
—quédate, huyamos juntos — esta era una opción diferente, no era sólo un déjalo, no esta vez no, no quería dejarle ir.   
  
—esta bien — sonaba a una respuesta precipitada y lo era, Karkat no quería pensar en su amor a Gamzee, solo quería ser egoísta y ser amado, y el rubio lo hacía sentirse amado algo que desde hace mucho tiempo su payaso no le hacía sentir, con el solo se sentía poseído.   
  
Karkat quería llevar más lejos ese cálido contacto, torpemente quito la camisa del rubio su piel era casi tan pálida como la suya propia. Recorrió lentamente el pecho del rubio con sus dedos y este no lo detuvo, por un segundo cruzó por su cabeza la misma imagen con el payaso quien siempre lo detenía en esa clase de iniciativas, pero no quería pensar en eso, Dave notaba que parte del otro estaba obligándose a seguir y aunque le dolía el hecho no quería detenerle, quizás solo lo hacía por despecho pero al final al rubio esto le importaba poco o eso pensó hasta que él pelinegro intentó desabrochar su pantalón, tomó su mano para detenerlo. Los ojos de Karkat se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas ¿lo estaba rechazando? Después de todos esos mimos ¿lo estaba rechazando? Ni todos los golpes de Gamzee juntos le habían dolido tanto.    
  
—¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?— murmuró el pelinegro mientras se paraba para salir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero la misma mano que evitó seguir ahora mismo detenía su partida atrayéndolo al regazo de su dueño, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos tiernamente.   
  
—no te sobre esfuerces —le susurró al oído.   
  
Permanecieron ahí abrazados sintiendo la respiración del otro y compartiendo un poco de su calor, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecieron así? ellos no lo sabían ni querían pensar en ello, pero era tarde, la noche había caído ya unas horas atrás y el poco helado que quedaba en las copas estaba totalmente derretido.    
  
Karkat se removió un poco al notar la hora, ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana, no es que tuviera nada que atender pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, esto no pasó inadvertido por el rubio.   
  
—¿está todo bien?   
  
—si, solo es hora de volver a casa —no quería dejarlo ir, lo abrazó aún más fuerte con miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión    
  
—no estaba bromeando cuando dije que huyéramos juntos, si quieres hoy mismo podemos salir después podemos mandar por nuestras cosas —Karkat negó con la cabeza    
  
—no tengo nada que quiera conservar, tal vez solo un poco de ropa, quiero dejar todo esto atrás — complemento, se levantó cuidadosamente y esta vez el rubio no lo detuvo — me debes una jodida camisa   
  
—espera deja te pasó algo —se levantó dirigiéndose a su alcoba, revolvió algo de ropa en su closet para por fin sacar una camisa rojo caramelo, estaba seguro que se le vería perfecta y como detalle tenía bordado su propio logo, un disco roto que usaba como marca personal. Sacó una blanca prácticamente igual para el mismo.   
  
—póntela — se la lanzó mientras el mismo abotonaba la suya.   
  
—aún así me debes una —se la puso con cuidado percatandose que tenía el olor del otro impregnado en la prenda, un detalle que le hizo sonreír. Definitivamente se sentía como una protagonista de esas historias que tanto gustaba con esa prenda que le quedaba un poco más grande de lo recomendado—no tardó, después de eso podremos salir de aquí a donde quieras — dijo desde el marco de la puerta riendo tontamente, pero se dio tiempo de regresar unos pasos y dejar un fugaz beso en los labios del otro — mientras prepara tus cosas.   
  
Karkat subió las escaleras a su departamento que estaba justo sobre el del rubio, pero a diferencia del otro este era de lujo, algo que había olvidado mencionar o solo evitaba decir en todo este tiempo, pensó por un momento ¿que tanto ocultaba? Nunca le dijo que sus padres eran dueños de una gran editorial y que se suponía que en algún momento él heredaría todo aquello, que por eso su debut como escritor había sido tan fácil. Entró a su morada un poco triste, pero escaparía de todo aquello, confiaba que su trayectoria le ayudará a publicar en otra editorial o que eventualmente  su padre lo perdonaría por esta locura.    
  
Realmente lo dejaría todo por vivir una historia de amor, incluso más emocionante que todo lo que él mismo escribía o eso esperaba. Entro apresurado directo a su pieza y sacó de debajo de su cama una maleta roja, metió su laptop, un par de cuadernos que hacían de diarios de vez en vez, unos cuantos pantalones y playeras, un suéter gris recuerdo de su hermano quien desapareció hace ya tantos años, y por último el único recuerdo que quería conservar de Gamzee, una bufanda que le regaló el mismo día que se le confesó, era un recuerdo hermoso al cual se aferraba cada vez que el otro le hacía daño pero ya había sido suficiente, aún si tuviese que llorar mil veces sabía que Dave podría curarlo como ya lo había hecho tantas veces con su cuerpo.    
  
Tomo su celular de la mesita de noche, una llamada perdida de Gamzee, ningún mensaje, le importaba pero no lo suficiente como para querer localizarlo de verdad incluso después de ver sus heridas. Tenía que olvidarlo y sabía que era una locura, pero si no se agarraba a ese impulsivo sentimiento jamás se alejaría de su amado payaso. Lanzó el celular estrellándolo con la pared destrozandolo en el acto, las lágrimas eran más presentes cada vez, tenía que salir pronto de ahí, cerró su maleta y se dispuso a salir pero una silueta conocida estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.   
  
—¿qué era tan jodidamente importante como para que no me contestaras? — Karkat tembló con aquella voz ronca, tenía miedo.   
  
—pudiste insistir un poco más —intentó esconder su pánico. El Makara se acercó haciendo retroceder al frágil cuerpo del albino   
  
—¿a dónde vas?   
  
—es obvio que nunca me escuchas, Sollux me ha llamado de nuevo, me iré un tiempo a arreglar unos detalles del manuscrito ya te lo había dicho —mintió    
  


—entiendo —estaba sereno, eso asustaba aún más al albino  — y, ¿dónde has pasado la tarde?   
  
—ya te lo dije, con Sollux — no se lo había tragado y Karkat lo sabía.   
  
—qué curioso, porque ¿sabes con quién pase la tarde?— efectivamente no se lo había tragado ni un poco, Sollux era el editor de Karkat y amigo de ambos.   
  
Mientras tanto Dave estaba inquieto, no debió dejar a albino ir solo, no quería ser opresivo pero vaya que le preocupaba, él ya tenía sus cosas listas, había llamado a Dirk, su hermano, para avisarle que que usaría la vieja casa de sus padres, desde la muerte de ambos ellos habían decidido probar suerte en otro lado y fue así como se separaron.   
  
Estaba feliz con la idea de llevarse a su amado lejos de aquel maniático, pero esta felicidad le duró poco, escuchó un fuerte ruido de arribar, no lo pensó y subió corriendo al departamento del otro. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se alcanzaban a escuchar algunas voces desde fuera.   
  
—¿realmente crees que me voy a tragar esas patrañas? —definitivamente esa era la voz de Gamzee, seguido de esto Dave logró escuchar vidrios caer.    
  
La ira y la impotencia lo invadía, bajo en busca de algo para forzar la puerta y por suerte a mitad de la escalera se encontraba una hacha dentro de uno de esos gabinetes de en caso de incendio,  con su propia mano atravesó el cristal para obtener la letal arma, no tenía tiempo de meditar si era la mejor idea o siquiera si se haría el mismo daño, subió lo más rápido posible, no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba al albino, sentía que esto era su culpa.   
  
— conozco esa ropa, es del idiota de abajo a quien te gusta frecuentar, puta que eres, seguro ya abriste las piernas ¿no es verdad?   
  
—  no es lo que piensas, lo juro — la voz de Karkat se oía suplicante algo que hacía hervir la sangre a Dave que con un movimiento destruyó la cerradura de la puerta con el hacha.    
  
Cruzó corriendo la estancia siguiendo el sonido de las voces encontrándose con algo que no quería ver, el albino estaba recostado sobre su cama, está  con sus sábanas blancas hacían más visible la mancha de sangre debajo de su amado quien solo traía la camisa del rubio sobre su si, el cuerpo de Gamzee se encorvaba para sujetarle de las muñecas, se notaba divertido esto a Dave lo llenó de furia quien golpeó su espalda con el lomo del hacha haciendo que cayera del dolor. Pero esto no sería suficiente para detener al Makara.    
  
Gamzee se levantó casi al instante dirigiendo su furia hacia el rubio, estaba herido, no solo físicamente, pese a todo lo que le dijo a su pequeño furioso él confiaba en que no lo había engañado pero que el otro estuviera ahora mismo ahí en la alcoba de su novio dejaba pocas dudas. Karkat ya no le amaba, ¿Desde cuándo? Nunca se planteó realmente esa posibilidad antes. Sujeto a Dave del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared, tendría que destruirlo si quería recuperarlo y seguramente lo habría logrado de no ser por esas temblorosas manos que con toda su fuerza disponible estrellaron uno de sus propios libros sobre su cabeza dejando al payaso desmayado sobre el suelo y liberando al Strider en el acto.   
  
Dave estaba en el piso recuperando el aliento, su vista estaba borrosa cuando logró enfocar alcanzo a ver a Karkat atando al payaso a un mueble, parecía todo un experto lo cual al Strider no le agradaba pero por ahora le resultaba de lo más útil. Gamzee estaba inmovilizado con las manos atadas detrás de su torso sentado sobre el suelo. Dave se acercó dulcemente a su amante quien no había dejado de llorar durante todo el trabajo, se veía como a este le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo al Makara.   
  
—Dave — estaba serio, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza — realmente necesito salir de esto, pero no quiero dejar todo esto aquí, no quiero que termine así ¿podrás comprenderlo? — el corazón del rubio se contraía en su pecho, pero por más que esto le doliese el carcino tenía razón  si querían tener un futuro juntos sin culpas tendría que dejar que su amado terminará con todo esto por sí mismo. —en un momento bajo, solo déjame despedirme de Gamzee.   
  
Dave tuvo que ocupar todas sus fuerzas para dejar a su amado solo con aquel monstruo de nuevo, Karkat lo acompañó hasta la puerta donde le dio un beso, suave lleno de pasión y dolor pero breve, se abrazaron unos instantes, Dave sabía bien cómo terminaría, esto le sabía mucho a una despedida, pero no dijo nada, solo disfruto el momento.   
  
Después de despedir a Dave, Karkat regresó a donde Gamzee, aún seguía desmayado, se quitó la camisa del rubio y la metió en la maleta, tomó un pantalón para estar un poco más cómodo y se vende la espalda torpemente,después separo una hoja de aquel escritorio suyo donde tantas veces había plasmado sus historias, esto sería un adiós, un adiós a su vieja vida, un adiós a su dependencia amorosa, quería salir de ahí y formar una nueva vida, y ahora no se sentiría solo e indefenso, empezó a garabatear sus sentimientos sobre la hoja, era algo muy importante para él, no quería irse sin decir adiós, al terminar de escribir dobló la hoja dos veces sobre sí misma. Se levantó de su silla para acercarse al payaso quien seguía inconsciente como pudo se acomodó entre sus piernas para recargarse en su pecho, ¿cuántas veces había estado ahí? Miles, pero nunca de una forma tan serena, ¿cuántas veces había soñado una escena parecida? Aunque en otras condiciones, unas donde su amor fuera correspondido.    
  
—¿sabes? Yo nunca he dejado de amarte desde la primera vez, por eso soporte tantas cosas, por qué te amaba, y realmente no sé si aún te amo —las lágrimas salían furtivas por sus ojos, silenciosas sin interrumpir su discurso — no puedo culparte por todo el daño que me hiciste, si yo también hubiese puesto de mi parte para modificar la situación antes tal vez no habríamos llegado a esto, nunca quise hacerte daño — Karkat no noto cuando Gamzee recobró la consciencia hasta que este le dio un suave beso en su cabeza   
  
—realmente no quería que esto terminara así, siempre tuve miedo de perderte y por mis errores estás más lejos que nunca — ver a Gamzee llorar destrozaba a Karkat, pero no cambiaría de opinión, el quedarse solo le haría más daño a él mismo y también a su amado, por fin había comprendido a qué grado tan enfermizo había llegado su amor.   
  
—adiós Gamzee, lo siento, pero no lo dudes, mientras estuve aquí mi corazón fue tuyo. — el albino se paró desganadamente y beso la frente del payaso quien solo bajo la cabeza para esconder sus lágrimas —entenderás que no te libere, llamaré a Kurlos para que te recoja, no volvamos a hablarnos ¿vale? Es lo mejor, intentaré no volverme a topar contigo sería demasiado doloroso mi adorado payaso — dijo esto último con voz cortada.   
  
Era momento de irse, tomo el celular del payaso y con la otra mano sujeto la maleta, en la estancia llamó a Sollux para que avisara a los Makara   
  
—hola, ¿Sollux?   
  
—¿Karkat? si, ¿pasó algo? No es común que me hables a estas horas y no tenemos trabajo pendiente   
  
—bueno, si, he terminado con Gamzee, las cosas se pusieron jodidamente feas, así que está atado el maldito en mi cuarto.   
  
—no estoy para bromas Karkat, y menos a estas horas —se escuchaba algo molesto a través de la línea    
  
—no estoy de bromas, alguien tiene que venir por él, yo, simplemente no puedo soltarlo. Así que por favor puedes avisarle a Kurloz    
  
—y, tú ¿estás bien? — su editor sabía bien cómo iba el rollo entre aquellos dos, no por nada llevaban años de amistad, así que realmente le preocupaba   
  
— Estoy molido, pero si, no me voy a suicidar ni esas mierdas, oye y un favor más.   
  
—lo que quieras   
  
Todo este tiempo Dave se torturaba, todo estaba listo excepto lo que realmente le importaba, ¿cuánto más tardaría? Realmente llegaría o su mal presentimiento y el beso con sabor a despedida eran reales, no quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo, jamás había querido tanto a alguien como para plantearse una locura de esa magnitud, y ¿qué haría si su amado no llegaba?   
  
El corazón de Dave se paró un segundo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, pero, pasó lo que se esperaba y no era su amado, al contrario cuando abrió la puerta sólo se encontró aquel papel que Karkat había escrito después de despedirlo y el sonido del timbre venía de los botones de la entrada al edificio. Nunca se había sentido tan mal por tener razón, le parecía tan irónico río ante esto, aunque era obvio que alegría no era el sentimiento que le invadía, sobre todo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer pese a su risa.   
  
Abrazo aquel papel que sería el último recuerdo del albino para después disponerse a abrirlo.   
  
Dave:   
  
Sé que esto puede parecer muy cobarde de mi parte y lamentó no poder decírtelo cara a cara, sinceramente soy incapaz de decirte todo esto sin caer hecho pedazos, por qué ahora he empezado a sentir algo por ti.   
  
Siempre he tenido miedo a la soledad y a la separación en sí misma desde que era pequeño y veía en Gamzee alguien que me protegería, alguien del cual apoyarme y poder depender. Sé que debí haber lidiado con esto mucho antes, pero antes no era capas de comprenderlo, la idea de estar solo me hacía sentir inseguro por eso pensé que debía estar junto a alguien para ser feliz.   
  
Necesito estar solo, hacer cosas por mí mismo, disfrutar de mi compañía y aprender a lidiar con mis problemas, quiero empezar de cero, dejar de sentir la necesidad de depender de alguien y sentirme bien conmigo.   
  
La verdad no se cuando será eso y no pretendo que me esperes, ni es lo que deseo, todo lo contrario espero que algún día encuentres alguien tan especial como tú llegaste a ser para mí, alguien que te escuche y te haga sentir amado.    
  
Te recordaré siempre como ese hermoso y efímero amor, buena suerte nunca te olvidaré y gracias por todo, la próxima vez que te vea me invitas un helado de vainilla.    
  
Con amor KK.   
  
Las lágrimas se hacían menos frecuentes en los ojos del rubio, había aprendido a superar la pérdida antes o eso creía y no se dio cuenta que en cierto modo él también había huido del dolor, el estar ahí en ese departamento fue solo su respuesta a no aceptar la muerte de sus padres y el ayudar a su gruñón vecino de arriba en un principio había sido para compensar su culpa y poco a poco se había enamorado de él pero visto así ¿que tan válidos eran sus sentimientos realmente? Tal vez él también tenía mucho que meditar al respecto, también era momento de su partida, regresaría a continuar su vida no podía huir para siempre, tal vez algún día podrían volver a encontrarse y cuando eso pasara ambos estarían listos y sin miedo.    
  
Tomo su maleta que ya tenía lista y se dispuso a enfrentarse a su pasado con la esperanza de volver a ver a ese fugaz amor algún día y tomar ese helado juntos.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
